


What The Fuck Is A Gender??

by lgbtandmore



Series: Trans Fall Out Boy [5]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen, Gendermeh Character, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtandmore/pseuds/lgbtandmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interviewers never stop giving Patrick shit, Joe is fed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Fuck Is A Gender??

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, people really shouldn't give Patrick shit.

"So, Patrick, what was your name before you became Patrick? Was it hard transitioning from female to male? Did people ever question if you were actually male or not? How did you know you were male? Are you sure that this isn't all just a phase?"

The interviewer throws question after question at him, and Patrick is becoming more and more baffled by the second. "I-I... I mean, I've always been male, you know? People just didn't see me as male, so..."

"Well, but you were female, your name was female, and your body is female. Speaking of which, Patrick, are you planning on having surgery to appear more male?"

Patrick's not sure if he's going to scream or cry, but one of them feels likely. "I-I... I don't have a female body, I have male body, because I'm male. But, I-I was planning...I mean..."

He's stuttering, he hates stuttering, and the interviewer is about to start talking again when Joe cuts him off.

"What the fuck is a gender."

Everyone turns, and the interviewer laughs. "That's funny, Joe. Well, Patrick--"

"No, I'm fucking serious. What. The. Fuck. Is. A. Gender."

The interviewer cuts off again, uncomfortable, and shrugs. "Well, obviously male and female, you did go to basic biology, right? Health class?"

Joe nods. "Yeah, and it's bullshit. I'm not male. Patrick is. Shut the fuck up. Talk to Pete, he looks so wound up right now he might explode if you don't talk to him."

Everyone turns, and Pete's just fidgeting with his jacket zipper, leg bouncing and looking like he's going to run away if someone even raises their voice. He looks up and shrugs. "I, you know, don't really like fighting. But I also hating being involved, so. Patrick's my favorite guy, though, please stop."

Andy mutters something to Joe, and Joe nods. "Well, we'll be going, now. Fuck you, and don't ever talk to Patrick like that."

Joe grabs Patrick and Andy grabs Pete, dragging them out of the room and back to the bus. "Fuck," Patrick whispers, curling up on the floor. "Fuck, I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to be, dude, we're sorry for not stopping that sooner," Andy says, and Pete nods.

"Joe, did you mean what you said...?" Patrick asks, and Joe nods.

"Absolutely, dude. Gender's weird to me, I don't think I really have a part in it. But that's okay, you do. And people better respect that. And before you even start, because I know how much you both overthink things, I don't care what you refer to me as," Joe says, staring at Patrick and Pete. They nod, and Joe smiles.

"Awesome. Everyone okay with pizza delivery on the bus?" There's murmurs of agreement, so Andy calls the pizza place and everyone settles into their seats around the table.

It's not perfect, but it's not bad, either.


End file.
